The Other Worlds
by HalfSouled
Summary: Shortly after leaving Xenotime, Edward and Alphonse Elric mysteriously end up in a world that they haven't even heard of and for good reason. To make it back home, the Elric brothers must get as much help as they can get as they leap world to world.


If anyone's confused with what happened before this fanfic, this takes place right after Episode 10: _The Other Brothers Elric Part 2_.

-------

**CHAPTER ONE: IMPRISONED**

-------

A few minutes ago, a train recently took off for Central City. Inside one of the passenger cars was a teenaged boy of about five and a half feet donning a red coat and a black overshirt, undershirt and slightly loose leather pants. He had long blonde hair, but it was made into a bang on each side of his golden-eyed face with a wild strand in between and the hair in the back of his head was braided. Sitting in front of the young man was a gargantuan seven-foot suit of armor with a long, thin white ribbon sticking out of the back of its helmet.

"Maybe after we get our bodies back," the teen mumbled angrily as he stared through the window at the city of Xenotime, disappearing under the horizon and the forest of pine trees, "I'll then use the Stone on him and we'll see who's the shorty then."

"Ed," The suit of armor, known to only few to be possessed by Alphonse Elric, sighed, "don't let Russel get to you. At least they helped us save their town, right?"

"Yeah," Edward Elric, one of those few who knew about his younger brother's secret, replied. "but it was their own damn fault in the first place. If they haven't impersonated as us, we wouldn't ha-"

But then, sitting in the seat behind Ed's, an overweight bald man in nothing but brown jean shorts and worn out leather boots, petted Ed like a cat, drunkenly saying, "Ooooooh, my kiiiittyyyyyyy. I thought you were deeead."

Edward, even more irritated, turned around, knocked the man's petting arm off, and barked at him while waving his arms around, "DO I LOOK LIKE A CAT TO YOU, YOU IDIOT, HUH!?"

"AAAAAHHH!!! DEMON CAAAAT!!!" The drunken man ran away to the next car, screaming out loudly. "I WANT TO LIIIIIIIVE!!!"

Shortly after the drunken man was gone from the Elric brothers' view, they heard him trip and fall down the floor hard.

"What the hell?" Edward mumbled as he sat back down. "Now people are mistaking me for a cat? And I thought this world couldn't get this crazy."

"Drunkenness is infinitely crazy," A brunet young man in blue overalls and long, brown leather gloves and sitting in the seat by the exit that the drunk used said while shaking his head, but then noticed the suit of armor accompanying his ranting sibling. "Speaking of crazy, nice suit you got there. Where did ya get it?"

"Uhhhh..." Alphonse replied, trying to think of something quickly, "At my house?"

"Wow! You're a girl?"

"What!?" Al jumped in reaction to the awkward question and faced his waving palms at him. "No, no, no! I'm not a girl! I'm just very tall!"

"Yeah, kid!" Edward also turned to the unwelcome boy and raised his voice at him. "So why don't you mind your own damn busi-GHYYAAAAHH!"

Immediately, everybody in the same car as well as the three conflicting characters were hit by a huge bump.

"What the hell!?" Ed said as he looked out his window while the train then was slowing down until a short moment later.

Naturally, most of the passengers, including the Elrics, wanted to see what that the problem was and found that the car the Elrics rode in was missing a front wheel.

"Heh," Ed said in pride before walking to the empty wheel socket. "Nothing I can't fix. All I need is transmute a wheel and we'll be all set. Everyone, step back."

While most of the witnesses did step that, Edward clapped his hands prayer-style once and place both of his hands on the dusty earth. But suddenly, long reddish-purple sparks started jolting out of the earth, opening up a portal which absorbed the hesitant Edward before he could regain full consciousness. But he did regain it enough to throw down his right arm at the earth and dig his fingers into to to try and escape.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed as he ran to save his only brother.

"NO, AL!" Ed shouted out while trying to raise his left hand to grab on to the earth, but the portal's pull wouldn't let him so easily, "STAY BA-AAAAAAAHH!!!"

He then lost his grip from his right one. As the portal started to shrink now, Al was himself pulled into it also. The passengers backed, most of them absolutely stupefied, stepped farther away while witnessing the portal shrinking and eventually disappearing with the Elric brothers still inside.

"HORRRAAAAAAYY!!" The drunken man from the brothers' car, one of many who saw the whole thing, shouted out. "THE CHAINS OF HELL HAVE PUT THE DEMON CAT OUT OF HIS MISERYYYY!!"

"You BASTARD!" The same young man from before said angrily, punching the man in the cheekbone with one of his gloved hands on and causing him to fall down. "He ain't a demon! You're just a drunkard!"

"Oooh yeeeaah!?" The drunk man said, standing up with the bruise in his face and clumsily preparing his fighting stance, "PROOOVE IIIIT!!"

"Like that's gonna do any good...for you!"

-------

A long while after going unconscious in the portal, Edward woke up in which all he could see was a blur of mostly reddish brown.

"Am I...in Hell?" Ed whispered, but he was not. His vision cleared up quickly so he was finally able to find himself behind glowing red bars in a rusty and steaming room that smelled mostly like gasoline.

He stood up, fully conscious, but couldn't find Alphonse anywhere.

"AL!" Ed shouted, "Where are you!?"

"So..." An unknown, seductive-sounding woman said. "You're awake."

Ed turned quickly the second she started talking to find a woman in a black latex suit with black hair and brown eyes, evilly grinning as she stood in front of the cell while holding a mostly orange pistol.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ed growled. "And where's Al!?"

"Well, I'm Beautiful Gorgeous," she replied while grooming her hair with her unarmed hand, "And Al? You mean that huge knight suit that just appeared out of nowhere, too. Well, I don't think you would want 'Al' back now since a certain PUTRID someone is wearing it now, but at least it holds back some of its foul stench. But enough talk. I should ask the same thing to you. But first, tell me where you came from and why you're here or I'll have to make this slow and painful."

As Beautiful pointed her pistol at Ed's chest, Ed was given only one option if he wanted to get through this alive.


End file.
